To Those Who Wait -McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna, Sammy, Mari
by ilna
Summary: After exciting news from the doctor, Steve and Catherine spend the day preparing to finally meet Niblet! (Part 8 of the REAL World Baby Marathon)


**Sammy's notes:** _Mari & Ilna-seems like just yesterday we started planning this marathon. Can you believe it was almost a year ago? Time flies when you're having fun with really fantastic people._

 _REAL Worlders- Even though real life doesn't afford me the time I would need to fully respond to each review individually please know that every word is cherished and appreciated by me. You guys are the best._

 **Mari's notes:** _Sammy and Ilna, so much excitement, so much fun! Love you guys!_

 _REALMcRollers, you made us smile with every review, email and tweet! Thanks so, so much!_

 **Ilna's notes:** _Mari and Sammy_ – _Almost there, ladies! As always, writing with you was a blast!_

 _Readers and REAL McRollers_ – _I know you've been waiting for this so I won't keep you long, just let me say once again THANK YOU for your enthusiasm and support this last week and these last three years!_

 _ **Though the title refers to Sammy's story last week, we hope you enjoy what is essentially part one!**_

* * *

… _To Those Who Wait (A McRoll in the REAL World Story by Ilna, Sammy, and Mari)_

 **9:45 AM**

"I'm happy to report things are progressing very nicely," Dr. Kucher said as he sat back on his stool. He smiled warmly. "It's almost time."

Steve, seated next to the exam table where Catherine lay, blinked at the doctor's words. He looked at Catherine, then back at the doctor. "What are you saying?"

The doctor's smile widened. "I'm saying your baby is going to make her first appearance very soon."

Steve looked again at Catherine whose excited smile spread across her face. She squeezed his hand and that snapped his momentary disbelief. His smile immediately mirrored hers, then there was a visible shift as he nodded decisively and released her hand in order to clasp his together.

"Okay. What do we need to do?" he said, clearly in mission-mode. "Should we head for the hospital? There's a go-bag in the Highlander. It's got everything we need." He was already rising and reaching for Catherine's clothes. "We can be there in six minutes," he said, having long-since calculated routes from multiple locations in town.

"Steve …" Catherine began as she pushed herself up.

"Okay, five."

Catherine laughed. "Steve!"

"Stand down, Commander," Dr. Kucher said, grinning. "It's not gonna happen in the next hour."

"You said 'soon,' " Steve countered, hands going to his hips.

"It's impossible to give you an exact time. We'll have a better idea once the contractions start in earnest, but even then … every labor is different."

"We shouldn't be at the hospital when the contractions start?" Steve persisted.

Dr. Kucher gave him a look. "I think you know the answer to that question already."

Steve deflated a little, nodding. "The book said the first stage can last 12-19 hours."

Catherine hid a smile at his admission.

"You're in for a long day," Dr. Kucher said, eyeing them both but speaking mostly to Catherine. "Go home. Relax." When it looked as if Steve was about to balk at that, he continued, addressing Steve directly. "Make sure you've got everything ready to bring your daughter home in a couple days. Most importantly," he smiled at Catherine, "make sure your _wife_ is as comfortable as possible." He turned his attention fully back to her. "Eat small, light meals and drink lots of water, you're going to need the energy."

She smiled wryly. "Shouldn't be a problem with Commander Hydration over there on duty."

Dr. Kucher grinned. "And keep that sense of humor, it'll come in handy." He looked at both of them in turn. "Once they get more frequent, time the contractions. How long and how far apart. When they're five to seven minutes apart, call me because _then_ it will probably be time to head to the hospital."

"I made a blank chart last week for us to fill in," Catherine said.

"Of course you did," Steve replied with a grin, though his look was also proud just as it had been when she'd originally showed him the chart.

After Catherine redressed, they asked a few more questions of the doctor in his office before he reviewed their delivery preferences one more time and told them to call sooner if anything seemed unusual or they had any questions at all.

They both nodded, thanking him.

He nodded back. "I hope you meant it on Monday when you said you were ready, because Niblet definitely is." He smiled broadly. "I'll see you soon."

Steve groaned. "There's that word again, doc."

Catherine grinned, rubbing his arm, and smiled at Dr. Kucher. "We'll see you soon."

* * *

 **10:35 AM**

As soon as they stepped into the house, Cammie plastered herself to Catherine's leg.

"She knows," Steve said.

"I think she knew even before we left." She scratching the dog's ears affectionately. "Did you notice she was sticking close to me? Even closer than she has been."

Steve patted Cammie's back. "But I bet you can't tell us what 'soon' means, either, though, can you?" Straightening, he pulled out his phone, navigating until he reached a file they'd created for this exact moment. "Okay, early labor checklist. We need to let people know Niblet's gonna be making her appearance in the next 24 hours." He addressed Catherine's belly. "Because it is going to be in the next 24 hours, right, Niblet?"

Catherine grinned. "It better be."

Steve looked at her. "Do you want anyone to come over …?" he asked. "Your mom and grandma, or Carrie?"

She smiled softly and took his hand. "I was thinking about that on the way home. I love our family and friends, and it's a huge relief to know they're close, but right now, I just want to be with you."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, holding his lips there. "Whatever you want," he said. "But for the record, I'm really glad that was your answer."

She smiled, tightening her hand around his.

After a moment, he leaned back and looked at her. "How about you get comfortable and call your parents? I'll start making the other calls."

* * *

 **11:06 AM**

Steve stepped back into the living room with two water bottles. "I called to put Esther on stand-by for Cammie, and she said she's been ready all week–" He stopped at the sight of Catherine sitting ramrod straight on couch, eyes closed tight, with Cammie right beside her on the floor. Catherine had one hand straight behind her on the back of the couch, the other pushing on the seat beside her as she inhaled slowly through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

He was at her side in an instant, dropping the water bottles on the coffee table as he hurriedly sat down. She scrabbled for his hand but didn't open her eyes, focused on her breathing.

"I'm right here, Cath," he said quietly. "Keep breathing."

He watched her intensely for a few more seconds until she released a final breath with a whoosh of air and relaxed her body.

"Cath?" he asked, when she didn't immediately speak.

"I'm good," she assured him.

"Was that …?"

A small smile grew on her face. "Yes. Yes, that was more intense than anything I've felt before." She looked at him, her eyes shining brightly along with her smile. "It's really starting."

He smiled back, just as bright. "I almost didn't believe it when Dr. Kucher said earlier."

She squeezed his hand. "I noticed."

"After waiting nine months … plus the months before that when we trying to conceive …" He shook his head. "To add on even one day, let alone almost a week now … it was rough." He sighed, motioning to her. "And I wasn't the one carrying around the extra twenty pounds."

"Extra twenty three pounds," she corrected. "According to Dr. Kucher's scale this morning."

He smiled. "Anyway, the extra days have been a little rough."

She nodded. "Very few babies are born on their due dates, Steve."

"I know, but I thought with our combined internal clocks …"

She grinned. "I don't know if those are genetic."

He looked her over. "You're really good?"

"I'm good. That was stronger than any I've felt before, but not too bad." She eyed him. "You know it's gonna get a lot more intense, right?"

"I know. And I know it's gonna be tough to watch you go through it, but that's nothing compared to what you're gonna be feeling."

She sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you hate not being able to take on whatever pain and discomfort is coming."

He immediately shook his head. "Don't worry about me. This is about you and Niblet. Whatever the two of you need."

She smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

"What do you want to do while we wait for the next one?"

"I want to take a walk," she said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's let gravity do it's thing."

"Okay, but we're not going far from the house," he insisted.

"No." She smiled softly. "I know exactly where I want to go."

One look at her face, and so did he.

They made their way slowly to their spot on the beach, Catherine shuffling along with Cammie, and Steve right there beside her.

"I should've brought a chair," he said, glancing back toward the house.

"No," she said, stepping in front of him and leaning back to rest against his solid form. "This is exactly what I want right now."

His arms folded around her belly and she rested her hands on his, rubbing in time with the gently lapping waves on the shore.

They stared out at the ocean, the sight and sound soothing them both, while the knowledge of exactly where they stood seeped into them.

"You're gonna get to wake up and see this every day, Niblet," Catherine said after a moment. "We're gonna teach you how to swim here, and surf." She felt Steve smiling into her hair. "And you'll get tired of us telling you about this spot, and the time your daddy told me he loved me."

He brushed a kiss on her shoulder. "And the time your mommy said she'd marry me."

"And the time we spent here the morning of our wedding day."

Steve paused, his arms tightening around them almost imperceptibly before adding, "And the time we decided to have you."

Catherine closed her eyes, exhaling slowly and smiling. She laced their fingers together over their daughter. "But we will never, ever get tired of telling you about the time we stood in this spot, our spot, waiting for you to come."

"No, we won't," Steve agreed quietly.

They lapsed back into the comfortable silence that had always been such a hallmark of their relationship. And even now, when they were experiencing something altogether new, they moved in sync, shifting at the same moment.

"Let's head back before the next one hits," Catherine said, turning to smile up at him. "I love this spot, but I don't want Niblet to actually be born here."

He smiled. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

 **11:25 AM**

Steve got Catherine settled on the deck with Cammie maintaining her close vigil and dashed back inside for a bottle of cold water. When he returned he found her eyes closed, hand clutched tightly on the arm of the chair, taking deep in and out breaths.

He was beside her immediately. "Good job. You're doing great."

He saw her body relax and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was his handsome smile. Which in return made her smile.

"I'm sorry I missed the beginning," he said as he opened the water bottle and handed it to her. "I thought I had time."

She kissed his cheek. "It's okay."

"Couldn't have been more than 30 seconds, I wasn't gone that long." He noted the time and duration on the chart.

"They're still pretty mild at this point." Catherine took a sip of water. "How long since the last one?"

Steve double checked his math. "Nineteen minutes. Do you want a few crackers before the next one?"

"No, I'm good." Her expression grew wistful as she turned her head and looked back at the ocean.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about how much time we've spent watching the clock during the course of our relationship."

He squeezed her hand. "What do you mean?"

"I just remember looking at so many clocks in so many hotel rooms and dreading the thought of them reaching the hour when leave ended and we'd have to leave each other again."

"That was always tough," he agreed, his voice thick with emotion.

She turned to him with a radiant smile. "Who'd have ever thought back then that someday we'd be sitting together watching a clock and knowing something really great is gonna happen when the time gets here?"

He leaned in and kissed her softly then whispered against her lips, "Back then my dreams weren't even this good."

* * *

 **1:20 PM**

Catherine relaxed from her latest contraction and as she was catching her breath her phone dinged with an incoming text. She opened the message and bark laughed. They'd received a few encouraging messages over the course of the morning, but this one took the cake.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked as he entered the time and duration of the latest contraction in the chart.

She held out her phone and showed him the picture that had just arrived from her mother. Her father was stretched out on one couch in the condo living room, covered to his chin with a sheet. Across the room Aaron was in a similar position on the loveseat, his feet hanging off the end. Mary was on the floor covered by a bedspread and Grandma Ang was in her recliner covered lovingly by Joan's favorite blankie.

The caption read: _They're all having babies and Joan is their doctor._

Catherine grinned as she texted back, _**What about you?**_

Seconds later a picture of a grinning Elizabeth wearing a minions hat and white blazer came through. _I'm the nurse!_

Catherine replied _,_ _ **That's a good look on you.**_

 _I don't want to intrude, sweetheart. Like I said on the phone, I think it's important for you and Steve to have this time alone. Just wanted you to know we love you and we're thinking of you. Let us know if you need anything._

 _ **I will. I promise. The contractions are 17 minutes apart so we still have a ways to go.**_

 _We'll be waiting anxiously. Let us know when you're leaving for the hospital. We all love you._

 **We love you too!**

* * *

 **3:07 PM**

Sitting on the couch, Steve opened the manila folder containing the hard copy of the birth plan they'd printed out in the event of an electricity or wireless connection failure.

"We're pre-registered at the hospital," he said. The list had been checked and double checked but Steve was nothing if not detail-oriented when it came to Operation: Niblet's Arrival. "All of the insurance information is in place. Arrangements have been made to retrieve and store cord blood. Both the Highlander and my truck have full gas tanks."

Catherine's hiss took Steve by surprise but he dropped the folder and rubbed her shoulder, talking her through it with the same comfortable rhythm they'd established since the first one hit. They were getting longer in duration. And more intense.

Neither of them would have thought it possible but the connection they'd shared since day one, that magic something that allowed them to communicate without words, was growing even stronger.

Sharing the hours as Catherine prepared to give birth to their child bonded them in a way they'd never experienced before. Even though nature demanded Catherine bear the physical pain alone she felt Steve with her in a very tangible way through every second of the journey.

"That one was more intense," he said as the contraction ended.

It wasn't a question.

It was a statement of fact.

She loved the fact that he knew without her needing to verbalize it.

"How long since the last one?" she asked, breathing deeply. "This one seemed to come quicker."

He looked at his watch. "Fourteen minutes."

She smiled. "They're getting closer together."

He rubbed her back softly. "Yes, they are. We got this."

She laid her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh. "Together."

* * *

 **5:14 PM**

Catherine sat heavily and picked up the little plexiglass frame on the coffee table, looking at the sonogram image. The one she'd chosen as a focal point for when she was in hard labor. It shared the frame with a photo of her and Steve taken at the Academy. Her fingers whitened a bit as she clutched it and breathed in and out slowly.

"Eleven minutes." Steve kissed her temple.

"Shaved three off our time, Niblet," she said with a small smile.

"How bad was that one?" His eyes held hers.

"I can still talk, so definitely not hard labor yet." She squeezed his fingers. "You doing okay there, Commander?"

"I'm doing okay. I just wish she was here so you'd be out of pain."

"Help me up." She motioned for him and he bolted to his feet, helping her to her stand and steadying her. "I want to walk again."

She'd only sat two minutes and Steve brushed a stray lock of hair that escaped her ponytail behind her ear. "Okay, where to?"

"The den." She pointed.

"C'mon, Cammie," he tossed over his shoulder and the little family of three, soon to be four, entered the den.

"I wanted to look at them." Catherine stood in front of their diplomas, which flanked a photo taken at her commissioning. "See, that's where we met, Niblet."

"And where I realized I'd never see a more beautiful woman than your mother. Inside and out," Steve added and she squeezed his fingers.

After a few minutes, Catherine sat on the den sofa, letting out a sigh and wiggled her feet. "There they are."

"Your feet hurting? I can massage…"

"No, they're … okay. But I think …" Another pain stopped her and she squeezed harder, letting go when it passed. "Steve?"

His eyes searched hers, ready to do whatever she asked.

"Let's go back on the deck. I'll be cooped up for a couple of days, I'd like to get more fresh air."

He stood and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Catherine reached for him to help her up and smiled into his eyes.

Out on the deck, they settled carefully on one of the chaise lounges.

Catherine leaned back against him. "Twenty years."

"Mmmhmm." He rubbed his thumb over her finger where her wedding and engagement rings normally were. "Loved you a long time."

"Longer than I haven't," she whispered. "Can't believe it's been that long, and then again it feels like I've loved you forever, so…"

"I know. So much history."

"And so much to look forward to."

Steve smiled broadly. "Imagine where we'll be in a year."

"She may be walking."

"In five…"

"Starting kindergarten." Catherine's grin was soft then turned teasing. "In fifteen, she'll be going to dances."

Steve's hand covered her tummy protectively. "Don't… she'll hear you." He bent towards her belly as much as he could. "No dating till you're thirty. At least."

He pecked Catherine's lips and she returned the kiss until another contraction had her wincing.

When it was over, she placed a hand over his.

"I'm looking forward to every second of our future. As a family." She rubbed her belly. "Pretty soon."

"It won't just be us on the path, and we promise, Niblet, even when you start your own path someday we'll always be right there. You'll always have us. You'll never have to walk it alone."

* * *

 **6:46 PM**

"Mmmm!" Catherine groaned, her head pushing against Steve's chest as she clutched his forearms. He'd braced a foot back at the beginning of the contraction and held her steady as they stood in the living room.

"Breathe, Cath," he reminded her when he realized she was holding her breath.

She exhaled sharply and rocked back and then forward into him again.

"You're doing great, you got this, Cath, you got this."

She let out another groan, lips pressed tightly together, then remembered to breathe before he had to say it.

After a few more seconds, the tension left her body and she leaned against him, breathing more slowly. He helped her over to the couch and eased her down.

"How long was that?" she asked in between shaky breaths.

"58 seconds," he replied, watching her closely.

"Really? Not even a minute. God, felt like five." She huffed a laugh.

He shook his head, settling onto the couch beside her. "You're amazing, you know that? How can you be smiling after that?"

"Because it's over for the moment." Her smile was weary but genuine. "And because every one brings us closer to Niblet."

"Nine and a half minutes since the last one," he said, jotting the times down on the chart.

She took small sips from her water bottle and reached out to rub Cammie's ears.

Steve watched her carefully. He could still feel her grip on his forearms and knew it wasn't even a fraction of what she was experiencing.

"That was a big one," he said.

"Yeah."

"We talked after the prenatal class about what you wanted me doing during your contractions."

"Right," she said, nodding.

"But that was practice and this is the real deal, so if you change your mind, just let me know, okay? Tell me if you want me shut up in the middle of 'em. Whatever you need."

She smiled softly, putting a hand to his cheek. "I don't want you to shut up. It helps hearing your voice."

"Then you will. What else helps?"

She reached for his hand and squeezed. "Feeling you close."

He pressed his forehead against hers, both their eyes drifting shut. "Then that's where I'll be."

* * *

 **8:03 PM**

"That one was 72 seconds long and six minutes, 52 seconds from the last one." Steve pulled his phone from his pocket. "Time to call Dr. Kucher."

After asking Steve a few basic questions about how the labor had been progressing, the doctor asked to speak with Catherine. He'd learned over the years he could tell a lot from talking to the laboring woman herself. He could assess her tone of voice, breathing, and overall state of mind in just a few sentences.

They chatted for about two minutes during which she told him the pain was becoming more intense but was still manageable, she'd eaten a few small light meals, she was well hydrated, and perhaps most importantly that she felt ready.

 _"That's the kind of thing I like to hear."_ She could see his calm, confident smile in her mind's eye. _"Head to the hospital and I'll meet you there."_

"He said to head to the hospital." Catherine grinned after she hung up the phone.

Steve, go-bag slung over one shoulder, took his phone back and tapped on the message app. He smiled, looking at the text he'd had ready to send for the last two weeks.

The recipient list was long and filled with all the most important people in their lives.

He grinned at Catherine and hit send.

 _ **It's go-time.**_

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

We are teases no more! Well, for one more day, I guess ;-)

 **See you tomorrow for Niblet's big day!**

Any final guesses on Niblet's name before she makes her big appearance? A few of you have come verrrrrry close!

Leave your guesses in a review, send us an email (realmcroll at yahoo dot com ), post a comment here on Tumblr page (mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com), or tweet Mari (at Mari21763) with the hashtag #REALMcRollBaby.

 **We can't wait to hear from you!**


End file.
